The present invention relates to a heat exchanger designed for transmitting heat from a primary gaseous fluid to a secondary liquid fluid.
More specifically, the heat exchanger according to the present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, adapted for heating and/or sanitary hot water producing systems, and has been specifically designation for condensation applications.